The objective of the project is to determine the effect of implant materials commonly used in skeletal reconstructive procedures on infection incidence in an experimental animal model. It has been known for many years that implantation of a foreign body along with bacteria into mammalian tissues, enhances establishment of infection. Even though polymethylmethacrylate, chrome-cobalt alloy, stainless steel, and high density polyethylene are commonly implanted within cancellous bone for reconstruction orthopaedic procedures, there has been no specific evaluation of the effects of these commonly used materials on the development of infection. These effects are being evaluated in an experimental animal model that simulates the clinical use of these implant materials in skeletal reconstructive procedures.